1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device, and more particularly to an adjusting device for a table saw.
2. Description of Related Art
A table saw essentially includes an adjusting device to adjusting the height and the angle of the saw blade. A conventional adjusting device for a table saw in accordance with the prior art comprises a threaded rod mounted to push a pivotal seat to adjusting the height of the saw blade relative to the tabletop of the table saw. A knob is mounted and selectively engaged to a panel of the table saw. The knob is pushed and escaped from the panel to moved as a circling motion for adjusting the angle of the saw blade relative to the tabletop of the table saw.
However, there is no gear or teeth between the knob and the panel so that the adjustment of the saw blade is not precise. Furthermore, the conventional adjusting device uses two threaded rods to adjusting the height and the angle of the saw blade. It is a complicated device and needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional adjusting device for a table saw.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved adjusting device for a table saw.
To achieve the objective, the adjusting device for a table saw includes a pivot rod adapted to be longitudinally mounted under a tabletop of the table saw, a panel extending downward from the tabletop, a rotatable seat pivotally mounted on the pivot rod, a pivotal seat pivotally mounted on the rotatable seat, and a set of adjusting elements respectively mounted on the rotatable seat and the pivotal seat for adjusting a height and an angle of a saw blade of the table saw. The set of adjusting elements includes a threaded rod provided to precisely adjust the height of a saw blade and a gear provided to precisely adjust the angle of the saw blade of the table saw.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.